everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny Claus/Relationships
Family * ** Palmoa was born to Annalina in a previous marriage. Destiny comes from a long lineage of Clauses. The members of her family have always been the legal, democratic political leaders of the North Pole ever since it was officially founded, and the Santa Claus legacy has been passing down from father to eldest son since always. Destiny was the first female first-born child to be the rightful heir to her father's heritage. Parents Nicholas "Santa" Claus ''' Nicholas Noel Claus is Destiny's father and the one who currently holds the legendary title of Santa Claus. He is a lovely and caring father, and has always been present in Destiny's life, ever since her earliest memories. Though a rather busy man, Nicholas always made sure he would be there for all his kids, and has never been afraid to show his immense love for his wife and children. Nicholas has always put his family in first place, and never has been absent from any important moments of his kids' lives. Destiny loves him profoundly, and couldn't ask for a better father - admiring him as a person, respecting him as a father and completely doting on the legacy that he would one day pass down to her. Unfortunately, shortly before Destiny and Snow's twentieth birthday, Nicholas passed away due to a rare North Pole illness. In his last moments, he just wanted to make sure that Destiny knew that she didn't have to hold his title if that wasn't her desire; instead, he encouraged her to pursue happiness wherever it might have been. Though unable to assume the role of Santa for that year's Christmas due to the sadness of her father's loss, Destiny eventually did so in the next year to honour him - thus assuming back her birthname, Nichole, in his memory. She misses Nicholas every single day of her life, but is sure that he is watching over her and is proud of his grandchildren. '''Mrs. Annalina Claus ''' Annalina Claus is Destiny's caring mother. They have always been very, very close, and Destiny loves her mom just as much as she loves her father. She used to spend more time with her mother growing up, before she'd start learning her father's métier by spending time with him at the Workshop. Anna and Destiny, along with Snow, enjoyed cooking and baking together; knitting blankets for the elves that worked with them; composing Christmas carols; taking care of the household stuff and, with Annalina, Destiny learned how to manage and administrate the Workshop and take care of the household. She is immensely thankful for having her mother in her life, and after Nicholas's passing, Annalina was the main source of support to Destiny and vice versa. '''Siblings Snow Claus ''' Perhaps a rather cliché pair of twins, Destiny and Snow are the closest duo most people know. Though it might seem impossible, they cannot recall one single serious fight they had in their whole lives. They have a strong sibling bond, so strong that one senses when the other's not okay. Destiny would do anything in the world for her brother, and so would Snow for his sister. The like to think that time and fate will never break the connection they have, and really hope so. When they grow up and Destiny assumes the role of Santa, Snow and his wife, Joy, deliberately choose to stay at the North Pole helping her out, so Destiny could also live her married life with Anne and they could go to France whenever it would be needed or wanted. This decision was also taken to never break their promise of staying by each other's side, no matter what would happen. '''Paloma Nieve Claus Paloma, Destiny's elder half-sister through their mother, has moved to Ozlo, Honorway when Destiny was around 10 so she could follow her dream of becoming a nurse. Ever since then, they have been keping contact through letters and, recently, through texts as well. Destiny loves Paloma and loves to have Paloma in her life, feeling comfortable to talk to her about absolutely anything. She really hopes Pal returns home as soon as possible, but wants her sister to follow her dream in first place. Upon Nicholas's death, Paloma returns to the North Pole to help her family out, and their bond becomes stronger. She starts working on a local hospital, and admits that she doesn't think of coming back to Honorway. [[Joy Starr|'Joy Starr']] * Future sister-in-law, unknwon to them * Christmas squad Future Children [[Belle Claus d'Herblay|'Belle Claus d'Herblay']] * Elder daughter with Anne * Much uwu * "Belle,,,,, lemme see what you have" "A sword!" "nO" [[Reiner Claus d'Herblay|'Reiner Claus d'Herblay']] * Middle son with Anne * Mamas' boy * They bake together Lumime Claus d'Herblay * Younger daughter with Anne * Still a baby * All my uwus Best Friends [[Fay Fairer|'Fay Fairer']] * Bestie!! * Destiny loves Fay so much * Sometimes they sound like an old married couple * "Fay,,,,, where's Fay,,,,,, Fay come here hug me I'm scared" * Matching ugle BFF Christmas sweaters * BrOTP honestly [[Bryce Frost|'Bryce Frost']] * Childhood bestie!!! * Each other's oooold crush eyes * "Bryce come here let me love you" * Ice powers best friends! [[The Muskeedorks|'The Muskeedorks']] * Anne's besties are obviously her besties * Destiny loves these dorks so much [[Audaline Syne-Holliday|'Audaline Syne-Holliday']], Pandora Present and Jobal-Jennifer Moria * Christmas squad!! * Work buddies * They always make the best Christmases Friends [[Adeline Light|'Adeline Light']] TBA [[Airmé Arc-en-ciel|'Airmé Arc-en-ciel']] TBA [[Krystal Glassmountain|'Krystal Glassmountain']] TBA [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Winter Crystal Winter] TBA [[Opaline Glass|'Opaline Glass']] TBA [[Obsidian Tunnel|'Obsidian Tunnel']] TBA [[Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc)|'Angeline Patchwork' ]] TBA [[Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere|'Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere']] TBA Pets Noelle TBA Northelyn TBA Romance [[Scarlet Anne d'Herblay|'Scarlet Anne d'Herblay']] Everything began with Misfire... (Written by Bluebutterflychan) * I LOVE them!!!! * The most uwu couple * Smol X tall girlfriends that warm all my heart Category:Subpages